


four foursomes that never happened

by plingo_kat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: After Noctis joins the Kingsglaive, life gets weird.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [brighter than the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585836) by [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts). 



> I BLAME NICKOFHEARTS FOR EVERYTHING, [THIS IS ALL THEIR FAULT](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/93713282), ETC.

**i. on a scale from 1 to 10, how boned are you?**

Noct breaks away from Nyx’s mouth at the piercing whistle that splits the air. Both he and Nyx turn to look, Nyx still with his hands around the backs of Noct’s thighs, Noct still with his arms and legs wrapped around Nyx’s neck and waist; Crowe has her fingers in her mouth.

“Six and a half!” Libertus yells from where he’s standing next to her. Nyx hitches Noct higher against him so he can support his weight with one arm, then uses his free hand to flip Libertus off.

“You can let me go,” Noct says. The mood is sort of ruined.

Nyx obviously disagrees given the hot look he casts from beneath lidded eyes. With his kiss-swollen mouth and flushed face, hair wild and tangled from the repeated falling warps that are his signature in battle, he looks like the centerfold image from the best sort of bad magazine. Noct feels a jump low in his belly.

“Okay,” Nyx says. “Ready?”

He drops Noct back on his feet, kisses him again with a closed mouth, and prowls toward Libertus. Noct follows at his heels, picking his way around the remains of the Niflheim forces.

“Six point five?” Nyx demands when they get close.

“Yeah?” Libertus raises an unimpressed eyebrow..

“That was at _least_ an eight,” Nyx insists, stepping even closer. He and Libertus are nearly nose to nose.

“You wish.” Libertus narrows his eyes.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nyx narrows his eyes back.

“Oh, I definitely do.” Libertus leans in even closer. “You want me to prove it?”

“Uh,” Noct says. He glances at Crowe.

She flicks her eyes towards him. “They do that a lot,” she says drily. “I’m pretty sure they don’t know how homoerotic it is.”

“ _Uh,_ ” Noct says as Nyx jumps on Libertus, obviously hoping the other man will drop him, but Libertus hooks his arms around the backs of Nyx’s knees and pulls him easily closer. Crowe’s eyebrows shoot up nearly to her hairline. 

“They’ve never done that before,” she comments mildly as Nyx leans down with a snarl, meeting Libertus’ biting kiss. Noct feels that same low jump in his belly and clenches his fists. “Hey.” She steps in front of him. “It doesn’t mean anything, they’re just… being idiots. You want me to break them up?”

Noct _should_ want to break them up; he should be jealous. Instead he feels his face get hot as he looks down at the toes of his boots. One of them has a splash of blood drying on it.

“Seriously.” Crowe places a hand on his shoulder. “I can… oh.”

Noct looks up, flushed. This might be the first time he’s seen Crowe truly surprised.

“Really?” she says, and looks over to where Libertus’ grip has gone white-knuckled on Nyx’s thighs, Nyx with his hands tangled in Libertus’ hair. “Those two?”

Noct mumbles something inaudible. He can’t seem to tear his eyes away.

“Okay,” Crowe says. “But you should talk to them first. Be right back.”

Before he can stop her, she strides over and slaps both Nyx and Libertus on the back of their heads. “Hey, idiots, did you forget Nyx has a boyfriend or what?”

Nyx jerks back even as Libertus drops him, so he lands on his back in the dirt with a thud. “Ow,” he moans.

Libertus’ thin lips are wet and red, his hair mussed beyond repair. His eyes are wide. “Oh, shit,” he says, accent as thick as Noct has ever heard it. “Sorry.”

Noct gathers all his courage. He’s killed people, this should be nothing, he thinks, and takes a deep breath. “It’s okay,” he says. He crosses his arms over his chest and rests all his weight on one leg, trying to look nonchalant. “You looked good.”

Nyx jerks his head up. “We did?”

Noct feels his face flame more, and casts his eyes to the side. There’s a dead MT trooper there. “Yeah?” It comes out a question instead of the statement he wants it to be, but at least he says it.

There’s a long pause.

“For fucks sake,” Crowe sighs. “Am I going to have to organize your threesome? Because if so, I better get something out of it.”

Noct isn’t watching, but he knows that a slow grin is breaking over Nyx’s face. “Really?” he says. He probably wiggles his eyebrows, Noct thinks. It probably even looks sexy.

“Not you,” Crowe sniffs. “If anything, I’d want your boytoy. He deserves to see what else is out there besides an overconfident asshole.”

This time Noct _has_ to look. Nyx has a sort of poleaxed expression on his face, the one he gets when Noct hooks his fingers into his waistband and falls to his knees, ready to suck his cock. Crowe is leaning over him aggressively.

“... _Uh_ ,” Noct says, and can no longer deny that he’s hard in his uniform pants.

 

**ii. the obvious cliche**

“Oh shit,” Crowe says. Noctis is on the floor, his skin nearly grey as he gasps for breath. All around him are spent ethers.

She’s seen this before, when Glaives drain themselves so much they go into shock and die because their mana reserves are too low. There’s never been anything she could do, although she’s certainly tried; nobody in the Kingsglaive has the ability to pull power to replenish themselves like the king can.

She calls up fire in her hand and kneels next to Noctis, holding it almost in front of his face. “Noctis!” she snaps, and watches him blurrily try to focus. “Absorb this. Absorb the fire, Noctis.”

Noctis just blinks at her, dazed, and she grabs his hand to hold it near the flame. “Absorb the fire, Noctis,” she says, urging him on, heart pounding in her ears. She has to fight to keep the flame steady until the words click and Noctis takes a deep breath, his hand tensing into a curled claw.

It feels like a punch in the chest, except it goes on and on; mana drains out of her, what she always thought of as a deep well running dry, and she gasps into the comms for backup. Nyx appears next to her in a shower of sparks, and she tells him to shock Noctis. He sees the spiral of fire wrapped up along Noctis’ arm to the elbow and doesn’t argue.

He blunts the drain enough for Libertus to arrive, who doesn’t have their affinity for magic but is brave enough to grip Noctis by the hand and allow himself to be drained that way. By now the pull is merely a trickle, a gentle suckling at the core of them, and Noctis is regaining a flush under his skin. Nyx is on his knees over him, back rising and falling with deep breaths matched to the ebb and flow of each draw on their mana stores.

“Check his eyes,” Crowe grits out. Libertus is the one to thumb open one of Noctis’ eyelids, revealing pupils dilated to deep wells of black surrounded by a thin blue ring of iris; he looks drugged, or maybe concussed. He _definitely_ doesn’t look coherent.

“We need to get him to a safe place,” Nyx says. He sounds breathless, and shifts a little on his knees like he’s uncomfortable. “Ride this out until he’s recovered.”

“Yeah.” Libertus sounds… _off_. Sort of dreamy, like the one time Nyx had convinced them all to smoke a laced joint. When Crowe looks at him she can see sweat beading up on his forehead.

“Are you okay?” The last thing they need is two people incapacitated.

“Yeah.” Libertus licks his lips.

“I’ll live.” Nyx sounds _worse_ that he did before, truly winded now, and he shifts on his knees again. The movement moves his uniform coat enough that Crowe catches the tenting at his groin.

“This is _not_ the time--” she says, before Noctis gasps. There’s a sharp _yank_ on her mana stores, like her stomach is being pulled out through her ribcage, before magic comes flooding back into her; she arches, teeth gritted, trying to ride out the sensation. It’s too _much_ to be pleasure, completely overwhelming, and dimly she hears Libertus give a ragged groan, Nyx a thin whine. After an eternity the sensation ebbs and she relaxes, gulping in greedy lungfuls of air; the other two do the same. Noctis lies passed out on the floor.

“Fuck,” Libertus pants. “This is going to so fucking uncomfortable.” A wet stain is already seeping through the fabric of his trousers.

 

**iii. sharing is caring**

Noct didn’t really believe Nyx when he said that the Kingsglaive shared _everything_ , and gave him his best insinuating smirk. Which, in hindsight, was obviously a mistake of epic proportions.

“What?” he says when Pelna pulls him into a supply closet just off the Kingsglaive barracks.

“Just a sec,” Pelna says, shushing him. He’s grinning. “Nyx swears by you, but I don’t believe it. You’ve got a lot to live up to.”

“Wh--” Noct says again, but then Pelna kisses him. It’s practically an automatic reaction to kiss back now, with how Nyx surprises him all the time, so by the time Noct’s brain comes back online his tongue is already in Pelna’s mouth.

“Not bad,” Pelna says after he pulls away. He smacks Noct on the ass and opens the supply closet door. “Good job.”

“ _...What_?” Noct says, standing abandoned in the closet. The cleaning supplies have no answer for him.

 

“Lose the shirt,” Crowe says to him in the training salle. “We’re working with magic today, and if Nyx comes complaining to me about burning anything off you, I’m going to set _him_ on fire.”

Noct hates taking off his shirt; people always stare at his scar. Plus, “My pants are flammable too,” he says, wary.

Crowe narrows her eyes at him. “Your loss.”

She tosses a handful of flames at him with no warning whatsoever. Noct yelps and ducks out of the way, nearly into another fireball.

“You have to warp out of the way!” she shouts at him, sending another flaming ball of death toward his face. “Unless you want to try and counter with your own spells.”

Where the hell would he even get the elemental power for an ice spell? he thinks, and then has to warp across the room to escape a miniature fire _cyclone_ that whirls into existence where he was standing a moment before. For that matter, where is Crowe getting her fire element?

“You need to absorb an element?” she says when he asks, lying panting and, yes, singed on the floor of the now uncomfortably warm training room. By some trick -- probably more magic -- the walls aren’t even scorched. “Why?”

“Otherwise it just comes out as,” he waves an arm vaguely, “Crystal stuff. You know.”

“I don’t know.” Suddenly Crowe looms over him. “Show me.”

“Now?” Noct will deny that he whines until the day he dies, but. Yeah, he totally whines.

“Now.” Crowe crosses her arms.

Noct sighs and summons up a handful of power. It swirls between his fingers, glittering like the night sky, completely inert. He’s never been able to do anything with it like this.

“Damn,” Crowe breathes. She sounds weirdly impressed, and passes her fingers through one of the wispy tendrils curling off his skin. Noct shivers. “That’s really interesting, rookie. You’re going to have to show me more of it later. Come on.”

She holds out a hand, and Noct lets his magic fade before he takes it. Crowe pulls him up hard enough to stumble into her, their chests pressed together; she kisses him hard and fast before pushing him away.

At this point, Noct doesn’t even know why he’s surprised.

 

“So when you said everything,” Noct gasps, head thrown back as Libertus bites his way down his throat, following the brush of Nyx’s fingers over his skin, “you really meant, ahh, _everything_.”

Nyx’s chuckle is a low vibration against his back. He nuzzles Noct’s temple, nosing at his cheek and hairline, and presses his lips gently to the corner of his eye.

“He fed you some vague stuff about bonds of brotherhood, didn’t he,” Libertus says, muffled against Noct’s skin. Noct shivers a little.

“I did not,” Nyx says. He moves his hand to grip Noct’s thigh and urges him to spread his legs wider, to settle more firmly in Libertus’ lap, and Noct rocks down with a little moan swallowed before it escapes his teeth.

“He totally did,” Noct affirms breathlessly, and yelps when Nyx releases him to swat his ass. “You did!”

“Maybe,” Nyx concedes. “But it’s not like you’re complaining, are you?” He slides his hand to cup the hard line of Noct’s dick in his pants, and this time _Libertus_ is the one to moan, probably from the pressure of Nyx’s knuckles.

“No,” Noct whines, thrusting into Nyx’s grip. “Definitely not complaining.”

He can _feel_ Nyx’s smirk, the bastard.

 

**iv. what is this, a porn movie?**

“I’m just saying,” Nyx says, reaching blindly behind him for the door handle and shoving into the training salle with the back of his shoulders, “That I do _not_ believe you could -- hey, what’s wrong?”

Libertus has stopped in the doorway, eyes wide, staring at a point behind Nyx. He opens and closes his mouth.

“What?” Nyx turns his head to look.

It takes him a solid five seconds to parse what he sees, because it’s so unexpected: Crowe reclined on a towel-covered exercise mat, her hand fisted in Noct’s hair between her knees. She’s looking at them, eyebrows raised.

“Uh,” Nyx says. “What day is it?”

He can hear the thwack of Libertus’ palm meeting his face. His voice comes out muffled. “Really?” he says. “That’s what you ask? What, do you have a schedule?”

“I don’t hold Noct back,” Nyx says. “If he wants to be with a beautiful woman, he can be with a beautiful woman.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Crowe says. She sounds completely unfazed. “If you’re going to stick around, lock the door.”

“We wouldn’t be here if you locked the door in the first place,” Libertus says, but he locks it. “Uh. Actually, are we even staying?”

Nyx crosses his arms and leans against the wall, insouciant. “ _I’m_ going to stay.”

“All right,” Libertus sighs through his nose.

“Mmph,” Noct says, wriggling a little, and Crowe lets him up. “Do I get a say in this?”

“Sure thing, highness,” Nyx drawls, low and sweet as honey. “You want Libertus and I to give you some advice? If you’re good, we might join in.”

Noct shudders, hips pressing down against the floor; his shoulders hitch up to about ear-level.

“Yeah,” Nyx says. “That’s what I thought.”

Libertus walks over and kisses him just to shut him up. This early on, tormenting the poor kid will only be counterproductive.


End file.
